


I Totally Didn't Die

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [2]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Justice, Lies, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: How did the Justice League explain Superman's coming back?





	I Totally Didn't Die

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to someone about how they explained Superman's not being dead and we joked that they probably did it in a dumb way, but people believed it.

"How are we going to explain that I'm not dead anymore?" Clark asked.

"That's a very good question, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Arthur clapped him on his shoulder and walked away. He was not coming up with an idea that sounded plausible and didn't make them all sound like Victor Frankenstein. Truth is stranger than fiction, especially in there case. 

"You had amnesia, and current events jogged your memory. You got lost in the crowd and somehow went to another state. Superman just went into a death-likeish coma for a few months." Barry suggested as he ate pasta and garlic bread.

"Beyond bringing you back I didn't plan that far ahead. Barry's idea was something to work with," Bruce said as he tried to work on the batwing. None of them had heard the story for why it was named that ridiculous name.

"We could say that Superman was dead and we did an experiment to see if it would bring him back without him being evil. The truth is often times the best to go with." Diana said as she sharpened her already razor sharp sword.

"I don't think people would react well to that." Victor added.

"They might be scared of that fact. Plus, I am not a zombie the news would twist it in a way that nobody would good. Not even Lois could stop it." Clark said in reply to there suggestions.

"Say if people really want to know the information is stored at Area 51, it's a part of a larger plan that you can't discuss because of security procedures." Victor suggested, "Area 51 is the hardest place to break in to, no one ever has."

"It's not that hard, if you know where to go." Bruce replied shooting down that suggestion.

"You broke in to Area 51? No wonder your thought of as a myth." Barry said in awe of Bruce.

"None of these sound like good ideas." Superman said as he shook his head a little.

***************************************

It was a week later that the news played on every station, "Superman recruited for hush-hush work or research in Area.51. The returng hero reports that he only left because it was of the highest security and that he didn't truly die. The only way he could help at Area 51 was if hardly anyone knew. In unrelated news Clark Kent of the Daily Planet is back after a head injury that caused severe amnesia. Believed to be dead it is a miracle that he is now back to work and remembering almost everything that happened."

Diana shook her head at what men would believe so readily. She knew they would never believe the truth and it would cause many problems for them if they told the truth. People would want their loved ones to come back, not everyone gets that chance. It was risk to bring him back, thankfully it paid off in the end.

Arthur laughed when he saw that people believe that hairbrained story. "People will believe in almost anything the media tells them. That was one of the worst lies they could have come up with." He said as heard it on a radio and read it in newspapers.

Barry's reaction was different he bought up the newspapers and he was glad that they took some of his suggestions. He laughed giddly every time he saw it. "That's so awesome. I came up with half a story of why he isn't dead."

Victor was joking when he mentioned Area 51. He needed to work on making sure they knew he wasn't serious. He had a hard time believing that people blindly listened to the explanation, until he finally figured it out; people didn't want to question Superman's coming back. They were just happy he came back.

Superman was just wishing they could have came up with a less stupid lie. How many times did he have to say, " No comment" whenever someone winked and said, "Area 51." He wasn't going to let Victor and Berry pick out the excuses for things too complicated to explain ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment or leave a kudo!


End file.
